User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Top 10 Favorite Happy Tree Friends Halloween Specials!
(Boo! Got ya didn't i? But dudes, this time i for once FINALLY did something that makes sense, i do a blog which is about Halloween and it is gonna come out this month, man i am ma so ready! Let's start, and now i know most of ya know it is only nine of them, now i well... Will add the tenth one who doesn't rlly count BUT it do however have to do with Halloween, so hope all those episodes doesn't scare ya guys, and remember, i will list ALL Episodes, and explain ok? Enjoy:) 10: Disco Bear's Halloween Smoochie (Yup, ya know, it isn't really an episode as said, it is a Smoochie after all, and it is about Halloween so it counts? And yes it is number ten just because it isn't really an episode, but hey, Disco Bear got some cool dancing moves when we don't do anything, and his deaths is so funny, still when he got scissors in the eyes, it is so painful still yet funny it is something to relate to and also laugh at as it is the same time, but if it happened to somebody, it happened not likely then but it wouldn't be fun if somebody got hurt for real, but hey it is Happy Tree Friends, and how can i explain the last death? It is so laughable even that Lumpy's arm is seen and it is a great way to start Halloween!) 9: Can't Stop Coffin (Out of the Halloween Episodes, this one isn't as funny, because for the entire episode, Cuddles have to suffer and even die in the end, but don't take me wrong, it is an OK episode, but the fair thing is that at even least Cub died too, but that's just sad, his Mom died, then him... But still, it would be better if Lumpy died, it would since Lumpy messed it up for Cuddles, Lumpy is actually a loser in this episode, but it better be explained, it isn't his fault, how would he know Cuddles was in there? Then his friends must be worried for Cuddles and wonder where he and the ball went, tho they didn't show it so... *Shrugs* So yeah, and idk why it counts as a Halloween episode, it is however scary if you is claustrophobic maybe but i aint tho, then this episode is too much torture and Cuddles COULD survive and Lumpy die, that is however how it should have ended, but later, The Mole is tho underground since he is a mole and he seems to like apples because worms are often in apples and moles EATS worms, so... I like that idea, it is still too sad for Cuddles, but it was a well and ok way only to watch...) 8: A Vicious Cycle (This is too different from number 7 which we is later gonna see, welp, it is not even Halloween during the episode, i even think? And even if Fliqpy didn't kill Cub and due to the soldier rules, it is of course Fliqpy's soul who lives in the tricycle AND i like to believe that he killed Cub anyway, it wouldn't be fair if he was only survivor, since he don't give a darn thing about the dead ones, not even his Dad i am sure, still it is so creepy how later, Fliqpy is chased by the police and Flippy is not even seen in the episode, only Fliqpy, and Fliqpy is FLIPPIN' Perfect for a Halloween Episode, see what i did there btw? Flippy and Fliqpy is flipping same and different at the same time but he is finally noticed by the police, and he is pretty scary a bit, tho he was himself when he meet Cub, he first pushed Cub from the tricycle and WAS gonna throw the tricycle at the cops until he died, and it is creepy how his soul is in the tricycle, still, that is cool, and i could even say he changed and dat he decided to kill Cub, and because he becomes different since he is no longer a soldier/veteran, he is a tricycle, still this episode is having a somewhat sad thing, that Fliqpy MANAGE to kill Lumpy, seriously this rematch wasn't cool, but the WORSE rematch is "In Over Your Hedge" IN MY OPINION then, that is what i try to explain, i even need to say that it was sick how Lumpy still eats even if Disco Bear is what he eated but ok...) 7: Read 'em and Weep (Yeah as said during 8, number 7 is this one, and it is also about Pop and Cub and for some reason, Halloween, eh... It is even scary so... It even have a DEMON in it, and no, i don't think Toothy is too aware of the book well and he would be aware? Toothy was at least thinking the book wasn't real, be aware also that Toothy is too nice to do something scary so... It looks pretty creepy but cool how The Demon was making Cub possessed, and such references, but really what did Petunia do to deserve this? Petunia is too pretty to be skinned like this, and it is nice, that Lumpy came... I didn't know he was religious, well wow... What can i say? He DID know Cub was possessed by a Demon and he manage to take it out, well i didn't really like how Pop kills Cub for some reason, but really, the ending looks sad, but what was The Demon doing in Lumpy's mouth? Lumpy did maybe trap it or it is stuck inside so... Yeah Lumpy is yet better be famous uh for that and Lumpy is looking famous so Lumpy becomes a famous star as an aftermath according to me!) 6: Boo Do You Think You Are? (Hm-Hm, here is in this list anyway, the first classic episode listed, it is let's say... Short but yeah this trio is nice, since they also appear in "Idol Curiosity" however, Flaky is looking like the main character here, and is cool, of course Flaky is afraid so Flaky isn't as happy to ride inside, but her friends are ready, and really it maybe isn't taking place in Halloween BUT it is better enough, they visit a haunted house, welp i must also say that Giggles is scared of what happened to Sniffles AND also sad because her friend died, but Flaky could tell Giggles to duck but Flaky couldn't and Giggles died, then Flaky manage to get out of it when lava is inside but she died... It LOOKS like she could survive but she is dead, and why the ghost? Gee...) 5: Without a Hitch (This is awesome, black and white, no sound and heck, even Flaky and Flippy is in it, the two perfect for Halloween! Flaky because she is scared and Flippy because he is scary... AS Fliqpy, and he is for some reason not flipping out, well duh nothing is war related right? What is war related in this episode? I didn't see anything in episode that is so war-ish? Welp, Flaky BELIEVES Flippy turns into Fliqpy at random times, but he DO have reasons, and Flaky is the really only one who is aware of the disorder maybe, still so she THINKS however she will die due to her imaginations, she never died until for real in the ending, and she stabbed Flippy's eye and he didn't even flip out, poor Flippy, and Lumpy didn't mean to kill him, ok did this ruin the ship? Was the creators messing with the fans of Flippy and Flaky as ship? Welp i will point this out, the shop IS cute, but it is better if Flaky and Flippy becomes a thing, then people may not go crazy? I see, i wasn't saying so cool things then but the ship is cute imo!) 4: All In Vein (This one is to say, it sucks... In a GOOD way! Because Lumpy is a vampire and sucks the blood out of others, oh and what made me happy is that even Mr. Pickels is seen dead on the floor, and Lumpy attempt to suck the blood out of The Mole, but since The Mole drived, yeah i agree with the gallery, The Mole ALWAYS wants to die, he could be depressed so... I believe he is? And Lumpy got run over, then he looks cute when he sees blood around, and he was TOO fat to fly away and is stupid enough to stop now, eh enough to die now? Welp, and in end it says "U <3 Happy Tree Friends!" With other words: "You love Happy Tree Friends!" So yeah, and yes i have no idea what the parodies in ending was for...) 3: Peas in a Pod (NOT much of a Halloween episode, but now it do have aliens in episode so... Ok they isn't that evil i guess, but Lumpy told them to do stuff and as a result, they kill others! So still, Lumpy attempted to defeat them but they woke up after being passed out, and the town is ruled by them, but Lumpy was still alive so... It is yet IMPOSSIBLE for Pod Lumpys to die, tho one or two seems to be still dead, so yeah Lumpy may have secrets but let's not spoil my theories today ok then?) 2: Out of Sight, Out of Mime (Welp, i can tell that Fliqpy is only seen and himself and whatelse? Fliqpy DID somewhat kill anybody as he can be seen at start, so yeah besides that, MIME is the only dead guy in this episode, and after all, even if more should die, and for once it IS Halloween, tho this episode is in the past duh, and dude, i thought Mime was a clown, or didn't notice the nose at all when i even first saw episode, tho that i did saw the nose but i am like "What happened to it?" and didn't notice like i am "Why isn't you having disguise?" but he was, and he was Rudolph, look at his antlers, Mime MUST be a reindeer, still is some kind of deer yes? So anyway, since The Mole can't hear Mime, the deer COULD been saying "Trick-Or-Treat!" But he want to be a Mime still, and since Mime doesn't talk, The Mole probably don't know that he exists, and to be honest, i will probably have the pic from this episode when all four stands outside The Mole's door, to be perfect for Halloween btw, but yeah and it looks gross and creepy how The Mole used Mime's head as a pumpkin, but that isn't bad, because he try some pumpkins, but The Mole isn't that bad at decorating, but that dude needs eyes if he wants to!) And number one is:... REMAINS TO BE SEEN! (Welp, i bet ya did not see that coming, guys? But gee who did? Oh ok, still so yeah this episode only got a HUGE cast and i notice Flaky and some others doesn't appear at all, and this is like the only time Fliqpy kills handicapped/disabled characters, welp he DID cut off Handy's legs in "By The Seat Of Your Pants" BUT Handy is still alive under that episode and Fliqpy DIDN'T kill him, Fliqpy is quite crazy even if zombie, and also, Handy's eyes blinked, also, let's go back, and yes with also as before, Fliqpy was after Lumpy, he was however only defending himself, and this got a HUGE cast this episode tho, then yeah heck even Cuddles and Giggles was kissing, the ship is ok deal with it! With ok i mean amazing! And as Lumpy DID manage to kill Fliqpy even by mistake, he most likely did it dudes, and this IS about Halloween however, finally Fliqpy was dead and idk if people used to blame Lumpy when they saw this episode, still so i don't think Lumpy died to be honest, he was only knocked out, so the hand didn't keep attacking i guess? MAYBE believed Lumpy died, so yeah later, zombies took over town, welp still dead now, the town still have Lumpy survived maybe but very glad The Mole was still alive even if he was a zombie btw, The Mole is too kind, i wish he didn't die so often like the dudes later did even, the dudes doesn't show respect to blind people? But what can i say? THIS is also the classic Halloween Episode which is even my favorite Halloween Episode ever in this show, eh this episode is something which i could watch again during or before Halloween, hm-hm... Gee, i must congrats Lumpy let's do it!) And there ya have it folks, for sure, which of these is your favorite? And hope that The Smoochie works since it is about Halloween, hm i tried to explain much stuff, uh but i couldn't that much, now if ya excuse me, i did this finally in a fitting time, i am ready for Halloween! And hm, Happy Halloween everybody! Welp i will say it again for real when Halloween very comes btw, still have it happy and have a nice time reading this and nice a blog again, ok thanks for reading and bye guys! Category:Blog posts